


【坤廷】热

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	【坤廷】热

小满过后，热浪的脚步席卷了南方。  
热意无处可躲，爬上了少年们的青薄的脊背，鼓出血管的手臂，还有气息流转的嘴唇。

封闭场馆里不知风雨，震耳欲聋的尖叫声，沸腾的人气，仿佛大雨来临前笼罩的低压空气。

热。

即使在彩排中开启了省电模式，蔡徐坤还是懒洋洋的不想动，仿佛下一秒汗水就汩汩地从刘海上淌下来。

为了偶像的自我修养，自己已经剔除了穿着裤衩叉着人字拖蹲在树下啃西瓜的权利，但也应该换身轻便的行头，而不是这样长衣长裤棒球帽遮得严严实实。

可他不得不穿，下颚已经滑的挂不住汗水，他还要小心翼翼地呵护过敏体质。体育馆里还有设施在调整，生活助理一再提醒他要把自己包严实了，沾上了灰尘，靠吃药现场表现就不会最好。

蔡徐坤对舞台是有极严格要求的队长，为了他的舞台他的头颅，他的四肢，他的躯干都必须要忍，于是他的眼睛贪婪的寻找着清凉。

那个人很清凉，冷光白皮，细长手指。他有连跳几首歌也不会轻易泛红的脸颊，短袖下面露出细腻的肌肤，站在那里冰清玉洁的气质，没有人间烟火的热度。

心中烦闷的热意会减少些，可眼神会更加灼热的，汇成闪电劈进脑海。

贴上去的时候，皮肤略低的温度会有浸入凉水的清透感。

接待方配置不低，给他们提供了亲水别墅，那个人一冲进房子就趴在阳台上欢呼起来，下面泳池就是今晚闷热天气的最佳解药，最好一跃而下。

但是蔡徐坤已经等不及下去，他即刻就要解暑，就要吐出他蓄积在心中已久的火。他不作任何解释，摘下帽子口罩，就把人转过来圈在自己怀里，压下腰攥住了他的唇。

炽热消解在鼻息之间，远方惊雷到了，他们的唇间先汇集了黏稠的唾液。

一道闪电划过天际，隔壁房的小朋友们冲到阳台欢呼跳跃，喊着好大好亮好近。狂风大作，景观树叶晃动出沙沙的声音。

坤，我想下楼游泳。  
不行，马上要下雨了。  
坤，我想下去游泳。  
那我就在泳池里上了你。

你倒是上啊。  
被圈住的人退出唇舌，懒洋洋的回答着。嘴唇已经嫣红的朱正廷抬起手，压下蔡徐坤毛茸茸的脑袋，吻着耳后小块的肌肤。

一点点咸味，运动香水最后的尾调。  
风雨欲来。

蔡徐坤觉得怀里的人已经是实打实的不怀好意，他用斜起的嘴角锁定他的眼神，提起膝盖，顶着蔡徐坤的胯下揉动。

你倒是，上啊。

暴雨突降，豆大的雨点狂喷地面。隔壁的小朋友们又是一轮大呼小叫，带着恶作剧的狂喜，急急忙忙关门的刺啦声。

两个成年人也在暴风雨里激烈地吻到了一起，双手急切地卷起衣服，拧出水来——有之前湿透的汗水，也有迎头浇下的倾盆大雨。

雨点霹雳啪地落下，雨水灌进口鼻中，下面的那个人一不留神被下涌的雨水呛到，拱起背来咳嗽。  
再抬起眼来，蔡徐坤在他面前喘着粗气，雨水顺着半长的额发流下，滑到睫毛上，睁开眼的时候，弹出小小水花。  
他被这样灼灼的目光锁定着，在徨徨雨夜里远处的灯塔般吸引。朱正廷真的爱死了这样猎物的目光，他甘愿献上自己的一切祭奠他的野心和兽性，他用他的手拂开了脸上的雨水，直起身来贴着蔡徐坤的耳朵说，上我。

浴缸还是太小了，两个一米八的男人根本坐不下。

衣物早已胡乱丢在房间走道里，24小时热水还没送到，打开水龙头还是凉水。朱正廷被一冷一热的水吓得惊呼，伸出手去慌忙地调整，微热的水流最后打到他身上的时候，他就已经用完了最后的理智。

到底刚才不该这么撩拨他的，远方的雷再次投下，过电的感觉，从蔡徐坤的吻落在他背上开始，轻微颤抖。

明明已经做过那么多次了，为什么每次都还是无法承受呢？下一次总会有超出预估的快感。朱正廷半浮在浴缸里，望着顶上的浴室灯，脑中混沌的想。

他的身体已经记得关于蔡徐坤的一切，熟悉他进来和出去的方式，熟悉他的坚硬和持久，还有临近高潮时咬紧的牙关，比在Mack Daddy的killing part更性感。

方才才被骤雨浇得浑身湿透，但此时又热了起来。

喘息是热的，手心也是热的。

别闹，你还来啊？  
刚才谁来求我给的？  
好啦，是我。

朱正廷用黏黏糊糊的声音承认自己的愿望，这不是什么丢人的事。对于需要，他总是直接又大方。他值得拥有被满足的快乐。

只有他被充分的滋养了，他全身肌肤才会泛起粉红色。蔡徐坤把人拉到床上，灯光昏暗，他感受到肌肤上的热意缓慢释放。

窗外雨声逐渐减弱。  
靠窗的一张床被灌进来的雨水打湿了。  
朱正廷心安理得的上了蔡徐坤的床。

丝滑的睡衣，纠缠的双腿，摩擦出三层温度。  
热烈的爱着对方时，指尖相触，就有一暖。

中央空调慢吞吞的吐着冷气。

热到睡不着。

还是热。

END


End file.
